Winx club 2
by Hotgirlow
Summary: This is my first story it's not completed so let me know if you like it.


**Winx Club 2**

I own none of the characters or there shows :(

**I guess your wondering why there's a school hidden in a forest that no ordinary human can enter well this school is a magical school for fairies believe it or not because it's true this is the story of the most powerful fairy there ever was so get comfortable because it's going to blow your mind.**

**It all started when an ordinary girl called Serena met a fairy call Stella but I'm jumping the gun again here we go.**

**Serena was riding her brand new bike that her dad had brought her for her birthday when she first saw it she was a bit disappointed you see she had her heart set on a moped seeing as all her friends had one and she was being left out but she could understand why her dad had got this for her instead he was a fireman and had been to about fifty fires all to do with the mopeds and only forty-nine people had survived and he didn't want to lose his little girl so he got her that bike as well as a cute little bunny rabbit. Serena was a bit tired so she sat down at the edge of the park's forest (her bunny rabbit who she called Aurora was off in the forest trying to find some food for herself to eat) trying to think what to do about the school bully Missy (you see Missy was rich and beautiful also popular and hated Serena like mad she had just got Serena suspended for something she didn't do and Serena was trying to think of something to prove she was innocent) when suddenly Aurora came flying out of the forest scared to death "What is Aurora what's wrong" Aurora kept pulling her trousers leg "alright do you want me to come with you?" Serena followed Aurora into the forest clearing and then stopped dead you see she was seeing an ogre and weird ****monsters and a fairy of course she didn't recognise them yet suddenly the ogre came at the fairy who was knocked unconscious without thinking Serena stuck out her hand and Shouted "LEAVE HER ALONE!!" and out burst form her hand a burst of flame she was so shocked that she didn't see the ogre stopping and instead of the going after the fairy coming towards Serena. Serena ran as fast she could but tripped over a branch just as the ogre went to crush her the fairy awoke and went "Oi pick on someone your own size you big ugly ogre" the ogre went after the fairy again but this time she was ready "come near me and I'll spray my perfume all over you" you see ogre's hate to smell nice honest they do.**

**The ogre went "this isn't over Princess Stella I'll get you I promise you I will get you" and with that disappeared the fairy went over to Serena "are you ok?" She said helping Serena to her feet "I'm fine thank you I'm Serena by the way" "I'm Stella princess Stella of solaria" "nice to meet you" Aurora who had disappeared when the fight began came over to Serena tugging her trousers "oh who's this?" Asked Stella "This is Aurora my bunny isn't she cute?" "Is she she's a cutie pie" Serena smiled at her "you don't recognise me do you Serena? "Should I?" "Yeah you came to my school with me once" Serena looked at her blankly "oh I get it Mrs Cackle put a memory spell on you this should give you your memory back **

**Memory that has been wiped**

**Come back**

**And let this girl remember again"**

"**Did it work Serena" there was a pause why Serena shook her head than "oh my god Stella how are you I can't believe Mrs cackle put memory swipe on me ahhh when I get back to alfea I'm going to so badly have a go at her" "Your back" Stella said giving her a hug Serena hugged her ****back "come on lets go and see my parents and say I'm going back to Alfea now" "sure by the way has Daphne contacted you in your dreams yet?" "Now that you mention it yeah she has why is sparks in trouble or something?" you see Serena is a princess of a planet called sparks she found out last year that she was sent to earth to be protected and to protect the dragon fire which is her power and is what helps keep sparks alive "no nothing like that your parents are worried about you that's all" "oh right how's your parents and brother?" "There fine come on let's go and see your mum" in a flash they were at Serena's place because Stella had just used teleportation. Something only a few fairies have mastered "Stella you might want to un winx because people are giving you weird looks" Stella looked down at herself and went "oh yeah right silly me UN WINX" next thing you know she's in jeans and a really hip t-shirt with a jumper around her waist "you look amazing Stella" they went inside Serena shouted "mum? Dad anyone home?" her mum replied "in the kitchen sweetie. I'm baking chocolate chip cookies do you want some" Stella and Serena went into the kitchen "hi Mrs Heart I would love some cookies" Stella said Serena's mum looked up and said "Stella how nice to see you again and you can have as many cookies as you want. I take it from you being here that Serena's got her memory back again thanks to you?" "Yep she has" "oh good I am pleased." "So mum can I go back to alfea?" "Of course it is stupid go and pack and are you staying for dinner Stella?" "Yes I am Mrs heart" "great now Stella how many times do I have too tell you its Tanya honestly Stella" Serena and Stella went up to pack up Serena's stuff after they had dinner and were about to leave when Stella said "um Serena is it ok if we go to my home planet first?" "Sure..." "I want you to meet my big brother (he's 18 and your sixteen so if you two went out you wouldn't be two young) Serena raised an eyebrow as if too say "are you ****matchmaking again Stella" "plus the girls are there?" "If you let me get a word in edge ways. I was going to say sure Stella honestly you know I would love to meet your big brother and I can't wait to see the girls I'll see you soon mum and dad" next thing they new they were outside Stella's palace with her parents, big brother and the girls waiting for them on the steps it was so sunny Serena had block her eyes from the sun Serena twirled around in a circle "Stella your home planet is so beautiful" she kept spinning intill she fell into Stella's brothers arms "oops sorry" Serena said "no problem I'm Darien" "Serena!" Darien you can let go of her now" Stella said "but why would I want too Stella?" but all the same he let go of her Serena moved to stand next to Stella hiding her face in her hair "now Serena you've met my brother (who is so big headed he can't fit his head in the palace) now so lets go and pack the rest of my stuff" Darien poked his tongue out at her "already done Stella" "oh right I didn't ask you too though Flora" "no problem we knew you would want to get straight back to Alfea so we packed for you" "oh thanks girls now lets go" Stella said waving her sceptre and than they were outside Alfea school for fairies with the old principal Mrs Hardbroom ( but don't be fooled by her name she is kind and sweet and was on holiday when Mrs Cackle put a spell on Serena) "welcome back Serena" "thanks Mrs Hardbroom it's great to back and the campus hasn't changed" suddenly there was a loud sound of trumpets that made Serena jump and look at Mrs Hardbroom "what's going on?" "oh that's just red fountain announcing there here they got the idea from you when you said and I quote "Those red fountain boys badly need to get something to say there here" so they did, oh before you go might I remind you not to tell Stella's brother about having a spell on you to lose your memory he would only get angry because he never liked Mrs Cackle but you would have to ask Stella ****why" "oh right ok by the way do I have the same dorm?" "Yes you do Serena" "right well I'm going to go and unpack if it's ok?" when Mrs Hardbroom nodded she said "you coming girls?" "Yes we are" when they got to there dorm Serena went to the balcony and stared down at the red fountain boys marching and suddenly spotted Stella's brother. "Hey Stella you didn't tell me that your brother was in red fountain" "yeah well I didn't know he was coming to red fountain today I mean he's been busy trying to keep peace between us and ice mountain you know how they like to have a fight besides I thought I'd leave it a surprise for you." "Well it was a nice surprise anyway let's get dressed for the dance." When they were dressed they went into the ballroom and all music and dancing stopped and every single girl and boy gasped at the girls because they looked gorgeous (Stella was wearing a gorgeous yellow dress with her tiara, Flora was wearing a nice dress that had flowers all over it, Tecna was wearing an old seventies dress which was groovy, Musa was wearing a glittery red dress but Serena out did them all she was a boob tube white dress that had ice gems all over the fabric which was satin) when everybody had stopped gaping and carried on what they were doing Darien came over and asked Serena to dance and she accepted they danced all night intill she got hot and they went into the garden maze when they got to centre of the maze they sat on the bench and stared at the stars intill Darien broke the silence and said in a soft voice "you know this has been one of the best nights of my life Serena" "I know how you feel Darien I can't believe I have my memory back" Serena said completely forgotten he wasn't to know she had lost her memory because of a spell. "What do you mean Serena" Serena covered her mouth in a gasp realising what she had said "I..." luckily Stella came in and said "Serena Mrs Hardbroom is given out the thanks and you and Musa have to perform afterwards ****remember?" (You see Stella had over heard and was getting Serena out of their fast.) "Oh yeah um I'll see you later Darrene." And they rushed off to the hall leaving Darrene looking confused "thanks Stella you saved my bacon back there" "I know what did Miss Hardbroom say about Miss Cackle Serena?" "I know I know not to say anything about her to your brother but what does he have against her?" "Well if you really want to know than I'll tell you Mrs cackle tried to kill me a year before I met you and nearly succeeded if the girls hadn't alerted Darrene you see Mrs Cackle is one of the ice mountain people and they all know if they kill Darrene or me than Solaria would perish and it nearly did" "wow" they went back into the dance and Serena sang with Musa when she had finished she went to look for Darrene but Stella's boyfriend told her he had gone back to red fountain so instead Serena went up to her dorm and got changed and borrowed Stella's Motorbike helmet and Serena also borrowed her boyfriends bike quickly (you see Serena knows how to ride one) and rode over to red fountain and chucked pebbles at Darrene's dorm window 'he came out on the balcony and saw Serena and said " What are you doing here?" "I wanted to apologise to you about running out of the maze you see I got told not to tell you about having a memory swipe spell on me you see Mrs cackle put it on me she saw me getting more friendly with Stella so she sent me back to gardenia with my memory swiped my earth parents suspected something was up but they let it go hoping that I would get my memory back at sometime so that's the story so do you hate me for not telling you?" "Of course I don't hate you stupid he jumped down of the balcony and pulled her into his arms and kissed her senseless when the kiss was over Serena stumbled back and said "wow what was that for?" "That was to show you how much I liked you even if I have only met you earlier today" "well you know what they say you****can find love at first sight" "yeah I know I feel like I've known you for ever"**

Hi this the end of it if you want more let me know please review :D


End file.
